prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1957
This is a list of various things that took place in 1957. Significant events Unknown date * Stampede Wrestling makes its TV debut in Calgary on the city's original CBC Television affiliate, CHCT-TV (now Global Television Network-owned CICT-DT). Stampede Wrestling would have a lengthy run on CHCT (which was recalled as CFAC-TV in 1968 and became independent on September 1, 1975 when the CBC signed on its own Calgary station, CBRT), with Ed Whalen hosting for most of the show's first run from 1958 to December 2, 1983 November * NWA International Heavyweight Championship created Births January *9 - El Egipcio *14 - Popitekus February *10 - Chamaco Valaguez March *11 - Matt Borne (Ellwood, Pennsylvania, USA) *24 - Pequeño Halcón (EMLL) April *5 - Rocco Marvin *21 - Edward Leslie (Tampa, Florida, USA) May *1 - David Taylor (Yorkshire, England, UK) *9 - Aaron Grundy *14 - Big Van Vader *15 - Kevin Von Erich (Belleville, Illinois, USA) *26 - Maniacop *30 - Dinámico I June *7 - Howard Finkel (New York City, New York, USA) *9 - Silver Star (Veracruz) *12 - Negro Navarro *20 - Koko B. Ware (Union City, Tennessee, USA) *27 - León Chino July *2 - Bret Hart (Calgary, Alberta, Canada) *13 - Irma Aguilar *27 - Doink *28 - Mexicano August *14 - Gino Hernandez (Highland Park, Texas, USA) September *10 - El Pandita *12 - Michael Hegstrand (Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA) *23 - La Zebra October *25 - Onita *30 - Jackie Sato November *7 - King Kong Bundy (Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA) *27 - Satoru Sayama (Shimonoseki, Yamaguchi, Japan) Deaths November *1 - Giovanni Raicevich Debuts Unknown *Boris Malenko *Rene Goulet *Tojo Yamamoto *Yasuhiro Kojima July :*2 - Larry Shreve Events Title changes February :*8 - Pepper Gomez defeated El Medico to win the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship in Houston, Texas :*(?) - El Medico defeated Pepper Gomez to regain the NWA Texas title in Texas (specific location unknown) :*19 - Wilbur Snyder defeated Hans Schmidt to win the Chicago version of the NWA United States Championship in Chicago :*22 - Pepper Gomez defeated El Medico to regain the NWA Texas title in Houston April :*19 - Don Leo Jonathan defeated Pepper Gomez to win the NWA Texas title in Houston June :*5 - Ed Francis wins the NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (opponent and location unknown; title is vacated later in the month when Francis leaves the Vancouver territory) :*7 - Bill Savage wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Ed Francis in Portland, Oregon :*12 - Bob Cummings wins the vacant NWA Pacific Coast title in a tournament final over Herb Freeman in Vancouver, British Columbia :*14 - Édouard Carpentier defeated Lou Thesz to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in Chicago when Thesz could not continue due to a back injury :*24 - Lou Thesz defeated Édouard Carpentier by disqualification to regain the NWA World title in Montreal, Quebec July :*12 - Herb Freeman wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ed Francis in Portland August :*9 - Doug Donovan wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Herb Freeman in Portland :*30 - Ivan the Terrible defeated Don Leo Jonathan to win the NWA Texas title in Houston September :*13 - El Medico defeated Ivan the Terrible to win the NWA Texas title in Houston October :*14 - Kurt Von Himmler wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Doug Donovan in Portland November :*1 - Pepper Gomez defeated El Medico to win the NWA Texas title in Houston :*8 - Crusher Duggan defeated Pepper Gomez to win the NWA Texas title in Houston :*14 - Dick Hutton defeated Lou Thesz to win the NWA World title in Toronto, Ontario :*15 - Bill Melby defeated Crusher Duggan to win the NWA Texas title in Houston December :*14 - Dick the Bruiser defeated Wilbur Snyder to win the NWA Chicago United States title in Chicago See also Category:Wrestling Years